The invention relates to a plant for recovering energy from waves in motion on the surface of a body of water.
A known plant of this type is described in SE Patent publication no. 443,026. In principle, this known plant comprises a semidomed, bell-like construction floating in the water and taking water in at the top. The water is guided to a reception pipe which guides the water to a turbine driving a generator for electrical energy. The known construction also provides the possibility of applying an elongated pipe extending parallel with the water surface and having the same diameter throughout its length, which pipe ends in a diffuser for a water outlet.
This plant is arranged to float partially submerged and the waves are caught by an upwardly-extending tower with openings in all directions allowing the water in the waves to run through the openings irrespective of the direction of the waves in relation to the plant. It is an unfavourable construction in respect of energy, as only a small part of the waves are caught; consequently, only a part of the wave energy is recovered.
Besides, this construction has not considered the principle that water seeks its own level, as the diffuser of the plant is placed in direct continuation of the horisontal pipe. A wave passing perpendicularly to this construction will stop most of the outlet.